Me suis fait capturer par un troll
by lilibel
Summary: Sequel de Désolé pour le retard.Reponses aux reviews de Désolé pour le retard.Harry sort de chez lui et revient vers Sev. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles?


Voila la suite de Désolé pour le retard.

-------------

RAR de « Désolé pour le retard »

**Lossrian **: Merci de bien aimer. Snape réagit comme tous mes persos, c'est a dire selon mon humeur du moment. La question est donc, étais-je d'humeur maussade, fluffy bunny, ou autre au moment d'écrire sa réaction ? réponse plus bas.  
** Solanor** : Merci. Et bien, dans quelques paragraphes la réaction de Snape. Sera tu déçue ou pas ?  
** Jenni944** : C'est prévu au programme ;)  
** Sheryne** : Roooh ! Tu me voie toute fière et contente de t'initier aux HPSS. Tu dois être toute nouvelle dans le monde des fics (ou dans celui du slash. Ou dans les deux peut-être) parce que ce couple est un des plus populaires au sein de la communauté slashique. Donc au final je ne trouve plus ça osé du tout ;) Comme demandé, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que l'autre OS.  
** Dumati **: Tes reviews ont beau être les même à chaque fois, elle me font toujours autant plaisir mon ange.  
** Sev Snape** : Coucou frangine. Ben j'espère que ça va te plaire ces retrouvailles. Tu va voir que j'avais envie de continuer dans le cute.  
** Slipou et Shandra** : Salut les folles. Oui je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Je suis en mode full cute en ce moment. Faut pas chercher à savoir pourquoi. Vous allez avoir droit à la réaction de Sev ,de Dumby et de tous les autres. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.  
** Petite grenouille **: Rooooooooh merci pour ce compliment sur cette OS. Ça me fait super plaisir.  
** Ornaluca** : Ben plus longue ça devient dur….. Déjà 8 pages sous Word c'est inespéré venant de moi alors plus…. Un jour peut-être. Ravie que ça t'ai plu en tout cas. édition après écriture : Finalement 8 n'était pas mon record personnel, 11 pages sans tout le paratexte. Contente ? ;)  
** Edge** : On s'en fout des rimes, vive la poésie libre. Voilà la suite. Et merci à toi aussi pour les compliments  
** Ginypompom** : Merci d'avoir aimé cet OS. Et donc voilà, j'obéis à la majorité qui réclame une suite. J'espère que les commentaires de bas de pages ne te pose pas de problèmes ….

Je commente beaucoup dans ce texte.  
Je l'aime bien.  
Un peu différente de la précédente OS.  
Mon humeur est différente et donc affecte mon écriture.  
Beaucoup de passage cute entre Sev et Harry, des passages marrants dans les couloirs et à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. De la joie et de la bonne humeur sous le soleil des Alpes aussi.  
J'ai un Sev qui parle beaucoup. Et patati et patata, mais au fond c'est comme ça que je l'aime aussi. Protecteur. Presque paternel. Il est parfait pour des scènes full hot mais aussi pour des full cute.  
Donc un Sev OOC qui a honte de l'étre parce qu'il se dit que si quelqu'un l'entend il va perdre tout credibilité.

Donc cette OS est à grande majorité Fluffy Bunny comme disent les anglais. Je dois être intoxiquée par l'humeur ambiante.

Pas mal de persos de HP ont été tué par l'auteur pour mettre des personnes qu'elle connaît à la place.  
Donc font partie intégrante de cette fic : Toukie, Lunia, Cathy, Vilya, Faustine, Azhure, Taïssa …..

* * *

Dumbledore était inquiet. 

Voilà des mois que la guerre était finie.  
Presque un an en fait.  
Un an que le monde magique se reconstruisait petit à petit.  
Un an.  
Un an où les plus folles rumeurs sur Harry Potter avaient couru.

Il était mort.  
On l'a vu à Katmandou.  
C'est un ermite.  
Il se prostitue dans un bouge.  
Il est marié avec une ex top model.

Toutes les rumeurs possibles avaient circulés sur celui qui était devenu le mage le plus puissant du monde sorcier.

Et lui, Dumbledore, lui qui avait permis à cet enfant de devenir celui qu'il était devenu, il était tout simplement incapable de le localiser.

Il avait tout essayer.

Des sorts de détections simple aux plus puissants.  
Des potions révélatrices.  
Il avait même envoyé un nombre important de hiboux à travers le monde et tous lui étaient revenus avec la lettre qu'il leurs avaient accroché à la patte.

Et il désespérait.

Un type comme lui ne s'avouait jamais battu.  
Pourtant….

Après presque 11 mois de recherche il abandonnait.

Merlin seul savait où était Harry et il encore, cela n'était pas sur.

Défait, il plongea sa cuillère dans son sorbet au citron et regarda un de ces feuilleton moldus favoris.  
Alfie allait-il revenir vers Cat ? (1)  
Les parents de Freddie allaient-ils divorcer ?  
-------------------

Il avait changé.

Ses cheveux peut-être.  
Ses yeux aussi.

Ils étaient différents.  
Assurément.  
Toujours aussi vert.  
Mais le désespoir et la résignation avaient disparu.  
Il pouvait y lire autre chose.  
Il ne savait pas encore quoi mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Et ces lèvres….  
Toujours aussi charnues.

Merlin qu'il voulait être à la place de cette tasse de thé.  
Pouvoir le goûter.  
Encore.  
Toujours.

Voilà cinq minutes qu'il était réapparu.

Comme un enfant pris en faute.  
Comme un de ces élèves qui se serait fait coller.  
Comme un amant qui avait disparu et qui revenait. Enfin.

Lorsque l'on avait frappé à la porte il avait tout de suite pensé à cette fichue Procumachin, ça sonne russe ça il était sur(2).  
La nouvelle prof de DADA était une vraie teigne.  
Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu engager une telle emmerdeuse pour ce poste que lui, Severus convoitait depuis tant d'année.  
Et le pire c'est que cette Taïssa appelez moi Taï Severus chéri venait lui demander conseil.

Puis il avait ouvert la porte et avait alors pensé à une de ces blagues d'étudiants stupides.  
Puisqu'il n'y avait personne.  
Il se dépêchait de fermer la porte avant qu'une des nouvelles inventions des Weasley lui explose à la tête lorsqu' il l'avait vu.

Harry.

Puis il avait parlé.

« Désolé pour le retard »

Quatre mots dans la plus parfaite des bouches.  
Quatre mots dit par le plus parfait des timbres de voix.  
Quatre mots et il avait oublié tous les reproches et tout le sermon qu'il avait prévu de faire lorsque Harry serait revenu.

Il n'avait rien dit et mais l'avait tout de même fait rentrer.

Deux tasses de thé bouillant étaient alors apparues sur la table et ils s'étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre.  
Depuis cinq minutes ils se regardaient, attendant de l'autre qu'il dise les mots attendus.

Le revenant fini par briser le silence.

« J'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi quelque part »

Haussement de sourcil de son aîné.(3)

« Où ? »

« Viens » dit-il avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main. « S'il te plait. »

Il le voyait hésiter.  
Ne dis pas non, ne dit pas non , ne dis pas ……

« Tu disparais du jour au lendemain, tu ne donnes aucune nouvelles et tu reviens et me demandes de te suivre. Pourquoi je viendrais ? »

« Parce que je veux je le faire avec toi. Leur dire adieu une dernière fois. Une fois pour toute. Tout seul j'y arriverais pas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Severus n'avait pas quitté le regard de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il avait posé sa question et qu'il y avait répondu.  
Quelque chose avait vacillé dans les yeux vert.

J'ai besoin de toi

C'était une bouée jetée à la mer, une dernière tentative de demander pardon.

Jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de lui et ces quelques mots lui semblaient étrange.

Il ne quittait toujours pas le regard d'Harry, cherchant une réponse à donner.  
Et quelque chose qui n'était pas dans son regard quelques secondes auparavant apparu et grandi de seconde en seconde , alors qu'un silence étouffant s'installé.

« Désolé d'être revenu »

Et il parti en courant.  
Claquant la porte des cachots derrière lui.  
Bousculant un groupe d'élèves qui venaient pour leur colle.  
Il s'attira d'autres regards au détour de certains couloirs.

« Bravo Severus. Bravo. Il vient te demander un soutient et toi tu joue au plus malin. »

Il avisa un miroir et déclara à son reflet « Qu'est ce que t'es con parfois mon cher .»

Puis il couru à la recherche de celui qu'il ne voulait plus perdre.

Il bouscula le même groupe d'élève qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien.  
Tous lui jetaient des regards en transversal(4), se demandant qui pouvait être le type qui se faisait courser par Snape. La plupart le plaignait. Il fallait pas mettre ce prof en colère (5).

Au détour d'un couloir, Severus réussi à le coincer.  
Il le bloqua contre un mur faisant fit du petit groupe de professeur qui arrivait.

Il plongea ses yeux dans celui de son opposant.

« On ne t'as donc jamais appris la patience ? »  
Comme Harry ne répondait pas il continua.  
« Moi je n'ai jamais eu que ça pour me maintenir en vie et épargner à un grand nombre de personne une mort atroce.  
Attendre patiemment que le chauve finisse de me torturer, attendre patiemment que le barbu finisse sa glace au citron pour pouvoir lui raconter ce qui s'était dit au dernier meeting. Attendre patiemment alors que Longdubas explosait son chaudron pour la je ne sais combientième fois, attendre patiemment que tu te décide à accepter tes sentiments. Puis attendre la fin des combats pour pouvoir enfin te retrouver et t'aimer au grand jour. Puis découvrir que tu étais parti. Et patiemment t'attendre. Chaque soir. Chaque matin. Chaque seconde. Chacun de mes souffles était plein de patience. Parce que si je n'avais pas été patient je ne t'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps. Et parce que je suis extrêmement patient je voulais te donner une réponse mûrement réfléchie. Mais j'avais oublié. Oublié que Monsieur Potter n'aime pas la patience. Il lui faut tout, tout de suite. Et je t'aime. Passionnément. Et je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti. Parce que au fond de tes yeux on voit un début de bonheur qui n'y était pas avant. Où que tu es été, quoi que tu es fait, je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu me reviens. Vivant. »

Ils étaient tête contre tête.  
Les mains de Severus tenait Harry par les hanches, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte à nouveau. Ses pouces caressaient le bassin à travers le tissu épais du jean. Doucement. Calmement. Comme cette voix qui finissait de fermer les plaies du jeune homme. Harry avait passé les bras autour du cou de Severus, ses mains s'engouffrant dans les cheveux noirs de celui qu'il ne voulait plus quitter.

« J'ai bien peur que personne ne m'ai jamais appris la patience. Il fallait que je grandisse vite pour le tuer, que je grandisse vite pour tous vous protéger, que je saute les étapes, que je me jette tête baissée dans le combat, sans prendre le temps d'attendre, d'apprendre. »

« Alors je vais t'apprendre. Mais avant ça, où voulais tu m'emmener ? »

Un sourire illumina son visage.

« Accroches toi » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de transplaner en silence.  
-------------------

Dumbledore, Sirius, Draco, Taissa et Vilya(6) sursautèrent de concert devant la disparition silencieuse des deux hommes.

Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et encore moins pour en sortir.  
Et pourtant…  
Pourtant deux hommes venaient de le faire.

Un blanc suivit cette disparition subite autant qu'inattendue.

« Euh…. C'était qui avec Snivellus ? »(7)

Tous se tournèrent vers Albus en espérant qu'il avait une réponse à cette très bonne question, merci de l'avoir posée.

Il n'en revenait pas.  
IL était son mentor.  
IL l'avait coaché durant toutes ces années.  
IL l'avait protégé.  
Et IL ne venait même pas le voir en premier.  
C'est vrai quoi à la fin, qu 'est ce que Severus avait de plus que lui ?(8)  
Albus était tellement choqué que son bonbon au citron lui resta coincé dans la gorge.

Les quatre autres, voyant que Albus n'était pas prêt de leur donner une réponse, se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se décider à aider le pauvre vieillard(10).

Alors que Mlle Vi le levitait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tous s'interrogeaient.

Qui pouvait être assez malade pour embrasser ce sale type graisseux ?  
Severus est à moi ! Et ce petit merdeux est trop jeune en plus !  
Je crois que c'était Potter. Il a bon goût le parrain.  
Seule Vi ne pensait pas à ça, trop occupée à mater le petit cul de Sirius.  
Et Dumbledore ne cessait de penser : Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus, qu'est-ce qu-il a de plus … ?

Le méchant bonbon sorti de la gorge du directeur, Draco estima qu'il était temps de tester son hypothèse.

« Dites voir Albus, c'était pas Potter ? »  
-------------------

Severus regarda autour de lui.  
Ils étaient dans une église.  
Des cierges allumés dans la journée brûlaient encore, donnant des allures fantomatiques aux statues de la Vierge et du Christ.  
C'était une petite église de style baroque (11), avec une grande fresque au plafond.  
Les bancs de bois étaient disposés un peu en arrière de là où ils étaient.  
L'autel blanc était recouvert d'un léger tissu en dentelle.  
Le tout, dans la pénombre nocturne donnait une ambiance particulière et douce.  
La lune pouvait être vue depuis les vitraux clairs, rajoutant une touche à cet ensemble.

Il remarqua alors qu'Harry s'était détaché et mettait des cierges à chaque bout de banc. Un sur le siége et un sur le haut du dossier. Et il répétait cela pour chacun des 20 bancs.  
Il vint ensuite se poster devant Severus, le regard dirigé vers la porte de l'église, son dos reposant sur le torse du Maître des Potions.  
Puis comme par magie(12) la totalité des cierges s'alluma de concert.  
Illuminant de leurs lumières la pièce aux murs blanc.

« Farewell my friends. Voguez en paix vers le royaume des morts. Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous avoir sauvé. Partez en paix maintenant. Laissez moi vivre. Trouvez la paix à votre tour. Et pardonnez moi. Si vous le pouvez. »

Il laissa alors sa tête tomber dans le cou de Severus et pleura quelques larmes.

« Et si tu arrêtais d'être désolé ? De demander pardon ?  
Si une fois pour toute tu acceptais d'être toi, un être humain et non pas une machine faite pour gagner une guerre sans faire de victimes dans le camps des gentils ? C'était la guerre Harry. Tout ceux qui y ont pris part savaient qu'ils pouvaient y mourir. Ils ne sont pas mort par ta faute. C'était le destin. Et ils ne t'en veulent pas. Ils sont mort parce qu'ils voulaient gagner cette guerre et ils ont réussi. Alors ne t'en veux pas, je t'en conjure Harry, arrêtes de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose de normal. C'est la vie. Personne ne t'en veux pour ces morts. Personne.  
Alors ne pleure plus mon ange.  
Ne pleure plus et continue de vivre.  
Pour moi.» (13)

Harry releva la tête et vint lui murmurer ces quelques mots à l'oreille : « Pour nous mon amour ».

Ils se regardèrent, doucement, pour ne pas troubler ce moment.

La peur qui était réapparu précédemment n'était plus présente.  
Elle avait laissé la place à un bonheur sans fin.  
Les derniers verrous avaient sauté.  
Harry qui pensait avoir été complètement libre le matin même se rendit compte que ce n'avait été que le début.

Désormais, dans cette église, le visage illuminé par les cierges qui brûlaient , les yeux plongés dans ceux de son Severus, il pouvait dire que oui, il était libre.  
Libre et heureux d'être enfin arrivé au bout du périple.

Sirius regarda Draco avec deux yeux rond comme des mammouths(14).  
« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que Harry irait foutre avec ce graisseux de Snivellus ? »

« Hey ! Tu parles de mon parrain là. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait pas avec lui. Severus est un type bien qui …. »

« Severus est un sale type graisseux, solitaire, mangemort, prof de potions … Si ça te suffit pas pour douter d'un homme alors qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Et puis si ça se trouve c'était pas Harry Potter» dit Vi tout en se mettant entre les deux hommes qui allaient en venir aux mains. Elle se tourna vers Draco en lui faisant les gros yeux, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas continuer l'explication de sa théorie, puis elle prit Sirius par le bras pour l'asseoir sur un des lits vide.

« Dites voir Dumbledore, on peut essayer de le localiser Severus. Non ? » interrogea Taï.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus, mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ….. »

« Mlle Proc… euh Taïssa, Laissez mon patient tranquille, vous voyez bien qu'il délire sec !

_ La suite est sans intérêt aucun pour vous cher lecteur/lectrice, et que celui qui vient de dire que mon imagination débridée ne l'était pas tant que ça vienne ici que je lui fasse panpanculcul_

--------------------------

Le chaud soleil faisait entrer ses chaud rayons dans la petite chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Harry daigna ouvrir un œil et regarder le cadran de l'horloge.

Il était 11h en ce lundi matin.

Il sourit en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

Severus avait fini de guérir ses blessures.

Il était enfin libre d'aller foutre un coup de pied au cul de Dumbledore et de lui dire que non il ne voulait pas du poste de je ne sais trop quoi qu'il était sur le point de lui proposer.  
Apparemment Fudge était mort de la suite de blessures, tout comme Remus d'ailleurs. Autant il ne regrettait pas le premier et sans l'avouer tout haut, il était satisfait de ne pas avoir à le tuer lui même, autant la mort du loup-garou l'avait attristé au plus haut point. Il en avait voulu à Severus de lui avoir dit la veille mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
Rita Skeeter y était aussi resté et cette nouvelle lui rendit un léger sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il su qu'une certaine Catherine Sanders(15) l'avait remplacée et était encore pire que sa prédécesseure.  
Il apprit avec un pincement au cœur que cette pauvre bibliothécaire avait fait une chute mortelle du haut de la tour d'astronomie après avoir appris de la bouche de Trelawney que Argus Filch allait la demander en mariage sous peu. Une certaine Mlle Azhure (16) l'avait remplacée et d'après Severus elle était en train de lui piquer le titre de plus grand traumatiseur d'élève de tous les temps.(17)  
Et finalement Trelawney s'étant, encore une fois, trompée puisque c'est elle que le crackmol avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait suivit Mme Pince et était remplacée par Lunia Connelly (18), une jeune femme venue des Etats-Unis.

Après tout ça ils étaient allé se couché, simplement, l'un contre l'autre, s'enivrant du parfum de la nuit.  
Et ils s'étaient endormis.

Harry se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Severus (19) puis prit sa douche et descendit dans la cuisine.

Devant le vide intersidéral de son frigo, il décida d'aller voir ses voisins.

Alors que l'eau dégoulinait sur son corps d'éphèbe tout bronzé , il avait prit la décision de faire une petite fête de remerciement dans son jardin et de convier le village dans son ensemble.  
Il sorti dans le jardin et vit Marie qui étendait son linge.

Elle fredonnait une de ses chansons préférées.  
« En s'approchant un peu, il voit les ombres fines  
Dans ses yeux de figurine  
Pas la peine que je précise  
D'où ils viennent et ce qu'ils se disent .. »(20)

En levant les yeux pour prendre une pince à linge elle croisa le regard du jeune homme dont elle ne cessait d'entendre parler depuis des mois.

Il était donc enfin sorti.

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'avança alors qu'il faisait de même.

« Bonjour »  
« Bonjour madame » (21)

Elle sourit au « madame »  
« Je m'appelle Marie et j'ai bien l'intention que vous m'appeliez ainsi »  
« Ok. Moi c'est Harry » répondit-il en lui tendant la main par dessus la barrière.  
Elle prit la main tendue en se disant qu'une fois passé les hurlements et les crises de démence, c'était un jeune homme tout à fait poli.

« Merci … pour tout » se contenta t-il de dire au lieu du grand blabla préparé dans sa tête.

« Je m'en serais voulu de laisser mon voisin mourir de faim et de froid.  
Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. »

« C'était ce pourquoi j'étais venu, mourir. Je doit avouer que vous avez bien rectifié le tir en me déposant ces repas sur ma table. »

« Pour qu'un jeune homme comme vous décide de mourir c'est qu'il a du en falloir des épreuves. » répondit simplement Marie en lui souriant doucement.

« En effet. Et pas des plus simple. Enfin .. Je suis bien vivant. C'est ce qui compte. »

« Oui, c'est le principal »

« Que faites vous ce soir ? » demanda Harry tout de go.

« Euh … Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? » Marie était suspicieuse, parce que bon après tout elle le connaissait pas tant que ça.

« Je pensais faire quelque chose dans le jardin avec tout le village. Pour vous remercier et vous expliquer … pourquoi … j'étais ainsi »

« FOR GOD SAKE HARRY ! »_ Putain de bordel de merde Harry ! _(22)

Dans le jardin Harry et Marie sursautèrent devant l'éclat de voix.  
Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait encore fait.  
Marie se demandait qui pouvait bien être l'homme qui venait de crier depuis la chambre du jeune homme.

Severus descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre cherchant Harry.  
Il arriva dans le jardin et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur tant Severus était … sexy. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment brossé et avaient juste étaient replacé à la main et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon noir, faisant ressortir son torse pâle.

« What ? » _Quoi ?_  
« It's fucking bloody 12 o'clock ! » _Il est juste midi, putain_  
« Yeah and ? »_ Oui, et ?_ demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas tout.

Severus inspira profondément, puis expira, puis inspira à nouveau puis

« IT'S MONDAYY YOU STUPID LITTLE POTTER BOY  
AND IN CASE YOU DON'T REMEMBER I'M A BLOODY TEACHER » _C'est lundi espèce de stupide Potter et au cas où tu t'en rappel pas je suis un putain de prof_

Les yeux de Severus lançaient des éclairs mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la rage qui le submergea lorsque Harry laissa sortir un « Oups » de sa jolie bouche.

« OUPS ? JUST OUPS ? REMEMBER I'VE NEVER EVER BEEN LATE FOR CLASS EXCEPT WHEN I WAS GOING TO THIS STUPID BALD UGLY BASTARD I CALLED MASTER AND THAT HE WAS TORTURING ME ! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN TO THE OLD FOOL WHEN I'LL BE BACK ? GOT ANY IDEA, MISTER I SAVED THE WORLD BUT I'M JUST THE STUPIDEST BOY WHO EVER WALKED ON THIS EARTH ? » _Oups ? Juste oups ? Figures toi que j'ai jamais été en retard en classe sauf quand j'allais chez l'autre espèce de stupidité chauve et moche que j'appelais maître et qu'il me torturait ! Qu'est ce que je suis supposé dire au vieux fou quand je vais rentrer ? Une idée, Monsieur J'ai-sauvé-le-monde-mais-je-suis-le-mec-le-plus-stupide-qui-ai-jamais-marché-sur-cette-Terre ?_

Harry avala sa salive.

« Sorry Sev. Sorry. I just didn't realised it was Monday. And for Dumby, let's say that … I dunno … An ugly troll captured you and that it took you the whole night plus the whole morning to kill him with your fist and to come back to Hogwart … » dit il pour plaisanter puis devant la tête de Severus il rajouta rapidement « or just tell him the truth. After all… He deserves to know I'm alive. No ? But I like the first one, Dumby may even believe it. »  
_Désolé Sev. Désolé. J'ai pas réalisé qu'on été lundi. Et puis pour Dumby, t'as qu'à dire que … je sais pas moi … Un immonde troll t'as capturé et ça t'a pris tout ce temps pour le tuer de tes poings et revenir à Poudlard…. Ou dit lui juste la vérité. Après tout … il mérite de savoir que je suis vivant. Non ? Mais j'aime bien la premiére, Dumby pourrait même tomber dans le panneau_.

Marie regardait les deux hommes.  
Celui qui était arrivé en colère était plus âgé qu'Harry, pouvant même être son père, mais leurs différences physique faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être.  
Elle compris vaguement la situation et sourit devant le stoïcisme d'Harry face à la tempête de colère qui s'abattait sur lui.

Severus plaqua une main sur son visage désespéré devant le raisonnement d'Harry.

« Harry, Harry, Harry, what i gonna do with you ? » _Harry, harry, harry, qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? »  
« I've got some pretty kinky ideas but not in front of the lady here » dit il se rappelant soudainement la présence de sa voisine. i> J'ai quelques idées coquines, mais pas devant la dame qui est là _

« D'ailleurs, Marie je vous présente Severus, Severus je te présente Marie qui est la personne qui m'a nourri au début et dont l'époux m'a plus d'une fois empêché de me jeter la tête la première contre le mur »

« Enchanté Madame et veuillez excuser l'imbécillité chronique d'Harry. »

« Hey ! C'est pas parce que je ne savais pas qu'on était lundi et que je n'ai pas réveillé Môssieur qu'il faut me traiter d'imbécile. De toute manière je me suis levé à 11h alors pour ce que ça aurait changé…. »

Severus ne répondit rien et s'excusa auprès de Marie et de Guillaume qui venait d'arriver.  
Il n'y avait plus rien à dire puisque de toute façon Harry avait toujours raison même quand il avait tord alors…

En remontant à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche, il remarqua le dénuement total de la maison.  
Il n'y avait pas fait attention la veille tout occupé à câliner son Harry.  
Il se faisait pitié tout seul.  
Plus il se rappelait ses paroles de la veille plus il remerciait Merlin que seul Harry l'est entendu.  
Sa réputation en aurait été perdu à tout jamais et c'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

En ce moment il avait besoin d'une très bonne idée pour expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi il avait fait la classe buissonnière ce matin.  
Il savait que Albus avait les mots de passe de chacun des appartements de la gent enseignante et que donc il avait du déjà vérifier si Severus était là-bas.

Dire qu'il avait réussi à localiser Harry ? Oui mais le pauvre vieux serait dépité de pas y être arrivé lui même et puis pourquoi ne pas être rentré directement avec lui ?  
Dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il n'y avait aucune excuse qui tenait la route et il savait que si Harry était capable de retourner dans leur monde il ne serait pas encore capable de s'afficher en public avec son ex-prof.

Harry resta quelque temps discuter avec ses voisins.  
Tous se mirent d'accord pour faire une petite fête le soir même dans le jardin d'Harry.  
Marie demanda à Jeremy d'aller prevenir le reste du village puis Harry les quitta pour remonter voir Severus.  
Tout en espérant qu'il s'était calmé, il pensa à ce que Severus lui avait dit.  
C'était vrai.  
Quelle excuse allait-il pouvoir donner à Dumbledore ?  
La vérité n'était-elle pas la meilleure chose à dire ?  
Après tout il était prêt à retourner là-bas, prêt à retourner sur les lieux de son adolescence, prêt à s'afficher au bras du sévère professeur Snape.

Severus … Si deux ans plus tôt on lui avait dit ça il en aurait vomi.  
Maintenant, … il en était tout simplement amoureux.  
Il avait été soulagé qu'il ne le rejette pas la veille au soir.  
Il en avait tellement peur parce qu'il avait beau se dire et se convaincre que il n'en voudrait pas à Severus si il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ou si il le rejetait, il avait beau se dire tout ça, il savait qu'il en aurait souffert plus que tout.

« Dit lui la vérité. » se contenta t-il de dire en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit alors que Severus enfilé sa cape noire.

Celui-ci soutint le regard du jeune homme et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Il risque de mal prendre le fait que tu soit allé voir ton professeur honnis avant ton mentor. » Il attendait fébrilement la réponse d'Harry. Il ne lui en voudrait pas si il lui demander de taire leur relation mais au fond il espérait qu'il lui disent qu'il s'en foutait royalement.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, passant ses bras sous son cou et Severus se coucha de travers, de façon a surplomber le corps du jeune sorcier.  
Il soutint sa tête de son bras droit avant de passer sa main libre sous la camisole de son jeune amant.

« Alors ? »  
Il caressait le bas du ventre, faisant des petits cercles sur la peau douce du jeune homme.  
Ses doigts descendaient petit à petit vers le premier bouton du jean qu'il entreprit de défaire doucement.

Harry n'avait pas bougé.  
Il savait que Severus attendait une réponse et il savait aussi que ses hormones étaient bien réveillées.  
Ils n'avaient rien fait la veille. Il était tout simplement fatigué de sa journée, des émotions qui l'avaient envahis au cours de la soirée.  
Mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister aux yeux de Snape. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son visage dans son ensemble l'attirait comme un aimant.

Et alors que les fins doigts déboutonnaient un à un les boutons du pantalon de toile, Harry passa sa main dans les fins cheveux de Severus et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour puis toute la passion qu'il pouvait y mettre.

Alors que Severus lui caressait le sexe, leurs bouches se séparèrent.

Le souffle court et alors que des gémissements de plaisir commençaient à sortir de sa bouche il trouva la force de dire « Tu étais .. le premier …uhmmmm… parce que … ouuuuuuuiiiii… Je t'aime. .. et s'il est pas … comme ça… content… c'est pareil » alors que Severus lui caressait le gland avec sa langue, une main occupé à imprimer des vas et vient le long de la verge tendue d'Harry et l'autre jouant avec ses testicules.

Content de la réponse donnée par son élève, il imprima de ses lèvres le même mouvement que sa main et Harry vint rapidement criant le nom de Severus, les mains crispées sur le drap.

Délaissant son sexe, il vint l'embrasser avec une ferveur peu commune pour le personnage.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter et je t'aimerais encore plus si tu venais avec moi voir Dumbledore. »  
« Je t'aime Severus Snape mais j'ai déjà prévu des trucs pour cet après-midi et de toute façon je ne cèderai pas à ton chantage. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir que contredisait son sourire malicieux.

« Bon je te laisse faire tes courses mais essaye de passer. Je ne viendrais pas ce soir si tu ne m'emmènes pas. »

Il l'embrassa doucement puis transplana vers Pré-au-lard avant de se diriger vers Poudlard.  
---------------------

Dans la salle commune le repas s'achevait et les élèves qui avaient Snape en professeur était heureux.  
Le matin même il n'avait pas fait ses cours et apparemment personne ne savait où il était.  
Les premières années qui l'avait l'après-midi même ne cessaient de se réjouire.

Malheureusement leur plaisir fut de courte durée puisque alors même que l'ensemble du corps enseignant se demandait où leur collègues pouvait bien être, c'est un Severus Snape mort de faim qui arriva sur l'estrade et s'assit à sa place.  
Faisant fit des civilités d'usage en ce bas monde, il s'attaqua directement la cuisse de poulet qu'il avait invoqué dans son assiette. Puis son estomac ne cessant de crier famine, il se servit une grosse portion de frite qu'il arrosa de ketchup. Il n'avait rien avalé i> enfin presque /i> depuis la veille au soir et comptait bien rattraper le retard.

« Oh mon dieu Severus ! en voilà des manières ! » le corrigea Madame Bibine en lui assenant une claque derrière la tête.

« Mon cher Severus, où étiez vous passez ? Nous nous sommes fait du souci pour vous. » fit un Dumbledore qui avait décidé d'être diplomate.

« Me suis fait capturer par un troll et j'avais perdu ma baguette et je n'ai réussi à lui échapper qu'il y a peu. » dit-il en s'étouffant à force de faire rentrer trop de frite dans sa bouche.

« C'est la pire excuse jamais trouvé, franchement Snivellus, tu baisse bien dans mon estime. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit à ton cher filleul mais il m'a assuré que ça marcherait sur Dumbledore, alors pourquoi pas essayer. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu' un « Yes ! » explosa à l'autre bout de la table.  
Draco et Mlle Vi avait fait un petit pari et le dragon de ces dames (et de ces messieurs aussi) venait de remporter 5 Gallions.

Tous se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« J'avais bien dit que c'était Potter hier soir » dit-il simplement pour se justifier.

« Comment ça hier soir ? » demanda Severus suspicieux tandis que Taïssa et Madame Bibine retenaient un Sirius Black bien remonté.

« On vous a vu contre un des mur d'un des couloirs menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Vous avez échangé des mots puis transplané ce qui nous a tous laissé sur le cul, d'ailleurs Albus à failli y rester . »  
« Au fait vous vous disiez quoi ? » demanda Dray à son parrain avec un petit sourire complice.

« Alors vous ne vous êtes pas fait capturé par un troll ? » demanda Dumbledore en le regardant étrangement. « J'avais pourtant cru que c'était ce que vous aviez dit. »

Tous le regardèrent , désespérés et Severus se dit que Harry n'était peut-être pas si débile que ça..

« Si vous m'excusez, j'ai des élèves qui attendent »  
Le ventre plein, Severus s'en alla traumatiser ces immondes créatures qu'étaient les élèves, évitant ainsi les questions qui menaçaient de sortir des bouches de ses collègues.

-----------------------------------------

Donc voila, fin de la sequel  
Je sais que je vous laisse un peu en plan mais en fait je n'ai absolument plus d'idée.  
Dés que j'en aurais a nouveaux, la sequel de la sequel sera posté.

En attendant, voila les notes de bas de pages.

Oubliez pas de reviewer

---------------------------------------------

1)Ce sont les questions que les fans d'Eastenders se posent en ce 30 mai 2005…. Réponse demain ! (2) Désolé mais j'en avait trop envie Tai. Tu m'en veux ? (3)Quand Alan Rickman fait ça je craque. (4) A ce bon vieux regard en transversal, c'est comme les Ouhouh, ça me manque. (5) En même temps, je suis pas sur que ça le dérange Ryry un Sev en colère ;) (6) La remplaçante de PomPom  
(7) Et oui, Sirius toujours très malin et aveugle.  
(8) Euh… beaucoup de chose cher Albus.(9)  
(9) Les petites étoiles ça va bien quand c'est pour des petits chiffres.  
(10) Au delà d'un certain age, on passe de vieil homme sage et respectable à celui de vieillard sénile et incontinent. Apparemment le passage à été rapide pour Dumby.  
(11) Si vous connaissez la vieille église de Montaimont (73) alors vous pouvez voir ce que ça donne.  
(12) Je me fait pitié toute seule.  
(13) Ben dites donc. Je le fais parler encore et encore le Sevy.  
(14) Non pas l'ancêtre de l'éléphant, mais les grosses billes avec lesquelles on jouait dans la cour de récré.  
(15) et encore une de casée. Hihi. J'espère que t'aime ton nom de famille.  
(16) Oui, oui, je fais de la place à Poudlard et aux alentours pour mettre mes amis à la place. Et non j'ai pas honte.  
(17) Je te vois trop en train de gueuler après les pauvres élèves qui parle dans la bibliothèque.  
(18) Et encore une ! Je te vois bien louchant sur une boule de cristal et prévoyant la future dispute de Tara et Luck.  
(19) On est bien lundi matin, mais Harry a pas encore tout connecté ses neurones.  
(20) « Samedi soir sur la terre » Francis Cabrel  
(21) Harry parle couramment français, vous saviez pas ?  
(22) En italique ma traduction perso des propos tenus par Sevy et Harry en anglais. Et euh oui, Sev est en mode vulgaire et moi dans l'incapacité d'imaginer une dispute en français.


End file.
